


Hating Dr. Fowler

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Ramona Nowitzki hates Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler for winning the heart of Sheldon Cooper, her ticket to the Nobel Prize. So, after she hears of their engagement, she investigates the reasons why he fell in love with the frumpy neurobiologist. Amy may have the ring but it doesn't mean she's better than Ramona. A Shamy story in Ramona's POV.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 59





	1. Rumors About Amy

****

**HATING DR. FOWLER**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Rumors About Amy 

I did it! I _finally_ made a _very_ obvious move on the innocent and naïve physics genius, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. He asked me if I was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with him and I was surprised that he actually asked. Maybe his annoying posse of friends, most especially those two blondes, planted the idea in his head. And before he could expound on the reasons why he and I could not be together in the way I wanted, I kissed him.

I kissed Dr. Sheldon Cooper!

That should be enough to show him that other women, aside from his precious _Amy,_ existed in the universe.

To my dismay, instead of pulling me in closer because the gullible physicist has finally realized I am the better match for him, he didn't even bother to close his eyes and he just pulled away. He freaking pulled away from me!

I expected him to say that he would choose me and dump that frumpy, mousy, and boring neurobiologist. But no! He only said "excuse me a moment," and he left. He _fucking_ left me in his office!

I waited for him for thirty minutes but he never returned.

I stormed out of his office in a huff.

"Argh!" I smacked my folders on my desk as the memory of that stupid kiss reverberated in my mind.

I should not have done that. I should not have embarrassed myself.

Clearly, that genius man-child was so besotted and head over heels in love with his supposedly super-smart frumpy wallflower girlfriend. _Argh!_

I should be with Dr. Cooper. Together, he and I could be the next power couple of science. Dr. Cooper and I could be the next Pierre and Marie Curie.

I am a better match for him. I am a physicist just like him. We could win a Nobel together.

Getting together with Sheldon Cooper, managing his eccentricities and quirks, was my only ticket to winning the Nobel. I could never win a Nobel on my own. Despite my doctorate degree, I'm not as smart as Dr. Cooper and his genius posse of oddballs.

My life goal was simple. Seduce a genius physicist, put up with him, marry him, make him focus on building a game-changing theory, force him to share the credit, and we win a Nobel together.

If I can't win a Nobel using my own talent, then I would have to use my guile and charms to get what I want. And Sheldon Cooper was the perfect candidate. He was brilliant – a genius with an IQ of 187 – and he was so gullible and clueless about women.

From the moment I've heard of Sheldon as a graduate student way back, I knew he was the one – my ticket to the Nobel. But then, that stupid Penny and his nerdy friends, helped him to realize my plan when I wanted to share the credit for a theorem he created years ago.

Honestly, he should let me _share_ the credit! I took care of him and made sure that he remained focused. Instead, he insisted on playing video games and all those silly traditions he had with his pathetic loser friends.

"Maybe it's time I find another genius," I muttered as I read through a cover feature on _Neuron._ It was a feature of Dr. Cooper's beloved neurobiologist, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Even her name sounds so bland," I said with bitterness. As I peruse the article I could not argue with one very simple fact.

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler was a genius.

The paper she wrote was postulated in a way that reminded me of Dr. Cooper's work. Her writing style was formal, thorough, highly logical, and perfectly technical. I grudgingly admit that her work was perfect.

If Sheldon Cooper was the prodigy of theoretical physics for his work on String Theory, then Amy Farrah Fowler is the Sheldon of neurobiology. The way _Amy_ understood the brain was simply awe-inspiring and phenomenal! And I hate it!

"Maybe I should just go with Dr. Kripke," I said with a sigh. I could not bring myself to finish reading about Amy's brilliant work. I just could not understand why that _ordinary_ woman won the heart of my ticket to the Nobel Prize.

What does Amy Farrah Fowler have over me?

I am a tall, slim, blonde physicist who had a swimmer's physique. Honestly!

Okay… So, clearly, she was so much smarter than I am but at the end of the day, I am a physicist! Sheldon should pick me over a mere biologist (despite _Amy_ being one of the youngest and the best biology experts in the world so to speak).

I closed my laptop and decided to do some research.

Amy could have Dr. Cooper even if it is indeed a bitter pill to swallow. I just wanted to know though.

What does she have that I don't have?

What makes Amy Farrah Fowler so special?

With those questions in mind, I left my office and decided to covertly ask around to sniff out my supposed competition.

* * *

I left my office and walked the corridors only to come across Dr. Barry Kripke, another physicist that had potential, next to Dr. Cooper and Dr. Hofstadter at least.

"Dr. Kripke," I nodded politely.

"Dr. Nowitzki," Dr. Kripke drawled with his signature lisp and leer combo.

"I read your recent paper about String Theory. It's been getting raves recently. Congratulations," I said politely.

"Ah, yes! Thank you. I must admit though that I wouldn't be able to write the paper and the concept without the help of Amy," Dr. Kripke explained with his annoying nasal voice due to his speech impediment.

Amy? Really? You have got to be fucking kidding me!

"Amy? As in Dr. Fowler?" I asked.

"Yes. She had an idea on how to address a potential concept of String Theory using some observations that she derived from her expertise in neurobiology. Amy is brilliant! Her idea is phenomenal!" I hear a hint of admiration in Dr. Kripke's voice that made me even more annoyed.

What is it with this _Amy_ that she has all theoretical physicists at Caltech wrapped around her little fingers?

"I see… Well, it's good of her to share her ideas with you given that she's with Dr. Cooper," I remarked with feigned nonchalance.

"I think Cooper might be jealous about it, you know how possessive he is about his beloved. But well, it's his loss for not listening to Amy's brilliant ideas more… Personally, I think she can do so much better than Cooper. Lucky bastard!"

"Yes, lucky indeed," I nodded. I needed to walk away. I couldn't take more of these high praises for the oh so perfect and oh so brilliant _Amy._

"I remember when Amy broke up with Cooper, I wanted to ask Amy out but Cooper threatened to kill me in a duel. Lucky bastard is _that_ crazy about Amy. I can't say I blame him. If she were my – "

"Excuse me, Dr. Kripke, I have to go," I could not hear more about Dr. Kripke's apparent crush on _Amy_ and how Dr. Cooper was so possessive about his oh so brilliant girlfriend.

"How rude," I hear Dr. Kripke mutter but I didn't care. I have to get out of here.

* * *

I walked away from Dr. Kripke and reached the cafeteria. It was a little bit crowded since it's time for an afternoon break. I spotted Dr. Cooper's genius friends sitting around their table. I noticed that he wasn't there with them and frankly I didn't care where he was. That gullible blind fool picked that frumpy _Amy_ instead of me.

After ordering a snack, I chose to sit at a table near Dr. Cooper's friends so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. Even if I didn't love that gullible man, I did want him to be mine so he could be my ticket to the Nobel prize. Apparently, that's impossible now because of _Amy,_ but I still want to know why though. Why did Sheldon pick Amy over me? What's so special about _her_?

This never happened to me before. I always got what I wanted.

So, I wanted to know why. Why did _Amy_ beat me?

I notice a very tall and big man with a bearded face approach the table occupied by Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Koothrappali, and Mr. Wolowitz. I pretended to be engrossed on my phone so that they wouldn't notice that I'm listening in.

"Hey, guys! Where's Sheldon?"

"Hey Bert!" the men chorused.

"Actually, we've been looking for Sheldon. Since he's not here, why don't you join us," Dr. Hofstadter, ever the nice guy, offered. The other two nodded as well.

"So… How are you guys holding up now that Amy's in Princeton?" the guy named Bert asked.

"It's my wife who's more upset. She misses her best friend and girls' night. As for me, Amy is my Neil Diamond buddy and really, Sheldon gets crazy, er, _crazier_ without Amy... Anyway, we all miss Amy," the short astronaut said.

"Argh! Sheldon not better get twenty-five cats this time," Dr. Hofstadter was clearly exasperated.

"Twenty-five cats? What do you mean?" Bert was confused. Even I wanted to know more about this. Surely it's an exaggeration!

"Before they officially started dating, Amy and Sheldon ended their friendship over a debate about neurobiology and physics. It seems that two geniuses just can't agree whose research and study are better so they broke up. Sheldon was crazy about Amy even then. He says it's a _relationship of the mind_ or some such mumbo jumbo but… Anyway, he bought twenty-five cats since he misses Amy so much," Dr. Hofstadter expounded. I noticed the emphasis on _relationship of the mind,_ whatever that meant.

"Huh? Twenty-five cats? That's crazy!" Bert exclaimed.

"You know, I never believed that whole _relationship of the mind_ crap," Dr. Koothrappali said knowingly.

"Me too. Sheldon talks in his sleep, if you know what I mean," Dr. Hofstadter smirked.

"Ooh! Color me intrigued," Mr. Wolowitz leered.

"Are you talking about Sheldon's fascination with Amy's rear view," Dr. Koothrappali huffed like that piece of information was old news.

"Yeah. That's always his weakness. Although he does have a thing about her eyes, hair, and lab coats," Dr. Hofstadter shrugged.

"That hypocritical horndog! Always going on and on about us and our hindbrains when all along – what an arrogant piece of! Ah well, since he's only desired one woman in his entire life, I guess I'll have to forgive him," Mr. Wolowitz shrugged.

As the men chuckled and had knowing grins on their faces, I got more and more depressed about the things I was hearing.

Really? Dr. Cooper had only ever wanted one woman in his life? He's never showed interest in anyone until that frumpy wallflower came along? What in the world! How's that even possible?

I found it harder and harder to listen in to their conversation as I angrily munch on my sandwich. Argh! Why do I have to hear more stories about how hopelessly devoted Dr. Cooper is to that mousy little woman?

"You know, I never confronted you about lying to me. You said Amy's a lesbian," Bert addressed Dr. Koothrappali and Mr. Wolowitz.

"What are we supposed to say? You kept on sending Amy precious rocks and you didn't believe she had a boyfriend," the Indian man replied and the former astronaut nodded.

"Ah, well… Amy's cool and all, I mean she's a trendsetter for an efficient way to clean laboratories and… Anyway, she's not that, I mean, you know – "

"Hey! Amy may dress very conservatively but well, let's just say that Sheldon Cooper is a very lucky man," the astrophysicist had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You know something…"

"Let's just say that I accidentally caught a glimpse of the sweet Dr. Fowler in just her undergarments at girls' night. Told you there's a good reason for being in touch with my feminine side... Anyway, you know how those women get crazy as they dress each other and do makeup. Well, that's a very good view and memory indeed... Long story short, I'm only going to say that Sheldon Cooper is one lucky bastard for having a living and breathing renaissance sculpture in his bed," and then Dr. Koothrappali made a curvy shape of a woman's body with his hands.

"Genius IQ and curves! Sheldon got lucky and he didn't even try to find Amy," the experimental physicist chuckled.

"You know Raj, you should never let Sheldon know that you've seen Amy in her underwear," the astronaut said.

"Yeah, Howard's right. I mean, I got karate chopped because of a date with Amy and it was just a friendly date at a wedding. I don't know what Sheldon will do to you," Dr. Hofstadter winced.

"Hey! You are not to tell Sheldon, okay? He might build a death ray and – " the astrophysicist was panicking now.

"I'll keep it a secret if you give me your limited edition – "

I chewed the last of my sandwich and got out of my seat. I could not take this anymore. This was all too much for me to handle. I could no longer listen to these men talk about how smart, how curvy, and how crazy Dr. Cooper is for his beloved _Amy._

* * *

The next day, there was a new rumor at Caltech. The mystery as to why Dr. Cooper excused himself after I kissed him could finally be answered. Being the loyal and besotted man that he is, he went all the way to New Jersey just so he could propose to Amy at Princeton.

Everyone was saying how theirs was such a beautiful and poignant love story.

Everyone talked about how it's so adorable that Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler were each other's first and last love. They talked about how the perfect Amy softened the eccentric Sheldon.

And then, to highlight this already bad day, that stupid Indian astrophysicist just had the gall to gloat about Sheldon flying to New Jersey just to get engaged with their precious and dear friend Amy.

It's official. I hate Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

 _Amy_ won Dr. Cooper and I hate her.

How dare she be so perfect and so beloved by everyone around her?

I just wish that this day would end so I could go home and eat ice cream. Maybe I could find another university that's in need of a researcher for any physics project. I needed to get away from the perfect Amy and my supposed Nobel ticket, Dr. Cooper.

I was checking my email and I saw a weird subject on the thread.

_This is a WARNING._

Thinking it's a spam mail I clicked the message. I immediately frowned when I read the email address.

It was sent via Gmail from a queenpenelope.

_Dr. Nowitzki,_

_This is Penny and Bernadette. We are the best friends of Amy and Sheldon._

_Sheldon and Amy are engaged. Sheldon is crazy about Amy._

_Sheldon bought Amy a tiara. Amy is his princess._

_You don't stand a chance._

_Back off you bitch._

_If you won't listen, Queen Penelope will go Nebraska on your ass._

_Furthermore, you will face the wrath of the cunning and brilliant Goddess Bernadette. Thou shall fear things that you can't see._

_We're watching you._

_Keep your filthy lips away from Sheldon._

_He must have soaked his mouth with Purell, toothpaste, and mouthwash because of your germs._

_Nobody kisses Sheldon but Amy._

_This is your last warning!_

_We're fucking serious,_

_Queen Penelope and Goddess Bernie_

_P.S. Amy may look innocent and sweet but she made a TSA agent's nose bleed. You don't mess with us. Ever._

"Those silly juvenile women!" I snort.

Despite the nonsensical wording though, I got the message loud and clear. To be honest, they didn't need to send a threat.

The precious _Amy_ had already won.

That frumpy mousy little nerd won.

I hate Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

Despite the hatred, I feel very curious about her. I actually want to meet her in person just so I can scrutinize her further. She must have a flaw. I just know it. No one could be that perfect.

Dr. Fowler could keep Dr. Cooper.

But I, Dr. Nowitzki, just wanted to prove that I am smarter, prettier, and better than that bespectacled neurobiologist.


	2. Dr. Cooper's Amy

****

**HATING DR. FOWLER**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Dr. Cooper's Amy

I thought I would easily forget the embarrassing faux pas I committed by kissing the genius man-child just a few days ago but I was wrong. To be honest, the reprieve I got was short-lived. Not only was CalTech's rumor mill focused on the golden couple of science, Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler, but then the Indian stargazer just had to rub it in my face.

I was so relieved that Dr. Cooper decided to stay a few days at Princeton with his beloved _Amy._ That way, I could avoid all the awkwardness.

If only Dr. Cooper would not return to CalTech, then all would have been well.

But no!

He has returned to CalTech.

I saw him walk toward his office just a while ago. I was about to exit my office to grab some snacks but as I caught a glimpse of him, I hurriedly closed the door, slightly leaving it ajar so I could take a peek.

Something was surely different about Sheldon Cooper today.

The stern, focused, and no-nonsense genius was humming!

He was humming a tune that I recognized as a song popularized by the _Beach Boys._

He was humming the lyrics, " _Oh darlin'... I dream about you often my pretty darlin'. I love the way you soften my life, with your love, your precious love uh huh oh…"_

After humming those lyrics, he had this big wistful smile on his face, making it seem like he won the lottery.

I just caught a brief glimpse of him but something in his air and manner of walking changed. It seemed like he was bursting with happiness. His eyes seemed giddy, which on Sheldon Cooper was a truly strange phenomenon.

The genius theoretical physicist was usually so uptight, serious, and downright weird. But this morning, he seemed normal. He looked like a besotted man who's deeply in love with someone.

That brunette bespectacled frumpy nerd, Amy, must be some sort of miracle worker indeed! Whatever power Amy had on our generation's greatest mind in physics was truly something.

_Argh, I hate that frumpy bitch! What makes her so special? What qualities does she have that I don't?_

I gloomily sat behind my desk and found myself stalking Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's Facebook page again.

And then I saw it.

_Amy Farrah Fowler is engaged to Sheldon Lee Cooper._

It seemed that the happy couple just couldn't wait to make everything official and I rolled my eyes. Who would have thought that the snobbish man-child, Sheldon Cooper, could be so enamored with a woman that he would gladly announce his relationship status on social media?

Ever since his return, I tried my best to steer clear of Dr. Cooper to save myself from further embarrassment.

* * *

The weeks passed and then summer ended. With summer's end, the storm was bound to arrive at CalTech. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler was scheduled to return to the university soon.

I have successfully avoided Dr. Cooper and his gang of nerds ever since his return. Despite that, I still consistently stalk his precious Amy's Facebook page. I just couldn't understand why someone so ordinary and boring was able to entrap the fragile heart of Sheldon Cooper. I just couldn't understand it! It was so frustrating!

I was very certain that it's not about sex. Everyone at CalTech knew that Dr. Cooper had an intense aversion to touch. So, I'm certain that he's not with Amy because of her sexual prowess. Besides, a frumpy nerd like her would surely be inexperienced in bed as well. So, clearly, it's not the sex.

I have thought about all the other possible reasons as to why Dr. Cooper was with his Amy but I just couldn't figure it out. Maybe it would forever remain a mystery.

"You seem cheerful, Sheldon," I heard Dr. Hofstadter's voice. Clearly, they were off to lunch.

"Amy is coming home tomorrow, Leonard. How could I not be happy?" Dr. Cooper said with his signature voice of haughty derision.

"You 'gon get some, you dawg?" the shorter physicist teased.

"Get some what?" as usual, Dr. Cooper just didn't understand.

"You know…"

"Oh! Leonard! A gentleman doesn't talk about these things!" Dr. Cooper was aghast.

"Ah, well… Since you stayed for a few days in Princeton, I'm certain you already had your engagement coitus there," this was said with a chuckle.

"Really? Engagement coitus? Alright! I'll tell Amy she owes me tomorrow. That vixen! Always not telling me about these hippy-dippy social conventions," Dr. Cooper chuckled breathily.

"You dawg, you!"

"Leonard, you know how I am not a touchy person. But since you're my best friend, I must admit, coitus with Amy is really something," I could easily imagine the same wistful smile Dr. Cooper always had when he talked about Amy.

"You are a lucky man, buddy."

"I know."

Because of the conversation I just heard, I lost my appetite.

_Maybe the frumpy nerd was a dynamite in the bedroom, after all,_ I fumed as I recalled Dr. Cooper's words. He called her a vixen for Pete's sake! So surely the sexual part of their relationship was great!

"Argh!" I stomped my foot in exasperation.

_I hate you, Amy Farrah Fowler!_

* * *

I was very tempted to skip work today. I didn't want to be at CalTech during the grand return of Dr. Cooper's Amy. I hate that frumpy bitch!

However, if I skipped work today, then it was as if I was a coward who didn't want to face her. So, I forced myself to get out of bed, took a long time in the shower, and made sure that I looked really good.

Dr. Fowler can keep Dr. Cooper but I would show her that I was the hotter, sexier, and prettier woman!

After all, it's not my fault that Sheldon Cooper was a blind man who couldn't see when a real woman was standing in front of him.

As I sat behind my desk, I kept on glancing at my wristwatch.

Lunchtime has arrived.

It's time to finally see that bitch in person.

* * *

"Amy!" I looked up from my salad as I heard the excited voices of Dr. Cooper's gang of nerds. They all stood from their seats as Dr. Cooper walked inside the cafeteria, his fingers intertwined with his fiancee's.

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

I finally met you in person.

Amy was much shorter than me but she was curvy. Despite her frumpy clothes, it was obvious that she was all woman. Her body reminded me of those Renaissance statues displayed and fawned upon in museums.

From afar, I could see that she radiated kindness and intelligence. With the way Dr. Cooper's friends were fussing around her, it was clear that she had already won their hearts as well.

Maybe that was the secret. I never did get along with Dr. Cooper's gang of nerds.

To my surprise, Amy was walking towards me.

I prepared myself for a confrontation.

I would act classy and calm. I'll show everyone that I was the better woman.

But then, I was stunned.

Instead of yelling at me or slapping me in the face, Dr. Fowler hugged me, and as she whispered, "Thank you."

It felt really awkward. I chuckled away the ill-feeling I had when she hugged me. When she let me go, I was shocked.

Her eyes!

Her eyes were a very stunning green color. Maybe those eyes were the reason why Dr. Cooper was so besotted with Amy in the first place. I hate myself for admitting this, but even I envied her gorgeous eyes. It was truly captivating!

Amy walked back to her fiance and Dr. Cooper immediately held her hand.

I looked away from the happy couple and I just wanted to leave the cafeteria. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I was the other woman who tried to break up CalTech's power couple of science.

To everyone here, Amy was the golden girl while I'm the bitch.

I was about to clean my table when President Siebert entered the cafeteria.

"There's my superstar neurobiologist!" Siebert exclaimed happily and Amy blushed. Dr. Cooper looked at her with so much love and pride that I could feel the bile rising up my throat.

"Good afternoon, President Siebert!" Amy said cordially.

"Dr. Fowler, I have booked the university's largest hall so that you'll be able to cascade the recent findings of your study. You may talk about your work in Princeton and all the other developments you've made in your addiction studies. I have received a lot of phone calls and people want to hear from you. They want to learn from the best!" Siebert expounded.

"Oh my! Um - " Amy looked at Dr. Cooper and it seemed that the couple was having a silent conversation. When the lanky physicist nodded, Amy turned to Siebert again.

"What do you say, Dr. Fowler? It will just be a half-day lecture series. It won't take up too much of your time for wedding preparations. Congratulations on your engagement by the way!"

"If you think it will help CalTech and neurobiology, then I don't see any problem with us holding the lecture," Amy replied.

"Excellent! I'll finalize the details and be in touch with you. Welcome back, Dr. Fowler!" Siebert happily nodded to the nerdy geniuses and left the cafeteria.

"I'm so proud of you, Amy!" Dr. Cooper said with feeling.

"Thank you, Sheldon," Amy was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"To CalTech's power couple of science!" Dr. Koothrappali raised his cup.

"To Sheldon and Amy!" their group of nerds cheered.

Dr. Fowler just smiled, her cheeks flushed, while Dr. Cooper proudly held her hand.

I left the cafeteria with a decision already made.

I would be attending Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's lecture series.

I was curious to see if Amy is really all that!

As far as I knew, I'm still the better woman.

I was taller, skinnier, blonde, athletic, and so much more.

So, if Amy could prove to me that she was really that smart, then I would concede the battle.

Amy can keep Dr. Cooper. I just wanted proof that I'm still the hottest female scientist around here.

After that, I would be leaving CalTech with my head held high.

* * *

Two days later, I received an email from the University's Announcement Board. There it was.

_Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's lecture series on Addiction Studies in various species:_

_Advancements in Neurobiology_

I quickly read through the details and clicked on the register button.

When I received the confirmation, I smirked.

I couldn't wait to see Dr. Fowler in action. It's time for me to see for myself if she's really all that.

I was tapping my fingernails on my desk when I heard noise from outside my office.

"Don't know if words can say, but darlin' I'll find a way, to let you know what you meant to me... Guess it was meant to be... I'll hold you in my heart as life's most precious part... Oh darlin - " I was certain that it was Dr. Cooper humming once again.

"Cooper!' I heard Dr. Kripke's familiar annoying lisp.

"Hello, Barry," I was stunned that Dr. Cooper acknowledged his nemesis.

"How's it hanging, Cooper?"

"Excuse me, I'm in a hurry - "

"Off to see your fair Amy?"

"I don't have time for this, Kripke! And don't you come sniffing around my Amy!" I could hear the anger in Dr. Cooper's voice.

"Tsk! Tsk! Cooper! Amy deserves someone better than you!"

"Maybe she does. But you know what, Kripke?"

"What?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler picked me," I could hear the pride in Dr. Cooper's voice as he left the other physicist.

"Lucky bastard!" Dr. Kripke chuckled.

I frowned. Hearing that conversation, I was even more determined to prove that I was a league above Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

Ramona Nowitzki is always the best. I would leave CalTech knowing that I'm the hottest scientist here. I just needed to see for myself that Amy is nothing special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is still canon but in Ramona's POV.
> 
> The next chapter will finally show Ramona that indeed, Amy Farrah Fowler is ALL THAT.
> 
> The gang and Ramona attends Amy's lecture series and Ramona finally concedes the crown to Amy.
> 
> Review, fave, and follow if you liked this chapter.
> 
> P.S. Lyrics of the song, "Darlin'" by the Beach Boys is mentioned in this story. After all, isn't Darlin', the ultimate Shamy theme song?


End file.
